


Esci dalla mia testa | CROANA AU |

by xsironx



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsironx/pseuds/xsironx
Summary: Joana, una ragazza che si identifica come etero, incontra una bionda misteriosa e non smette di pensare a lei. Si incroceranno per caso e sarà impossibile resistersi.





	1. Vergogna

«Vergogna» . Un pub di Madrid aveva un'insegna luminosa su cui campeggiava quella parola. Chissà perché avevano deciso di chiamarlo così; forse vi succedevano cose di cui poi ci si vergognava, o forse vi succedevano cose che solitamente non si facevano perché ci si vergognava troppo.

Era un locale come un altro, sia dall'esterno che dall'interno; si sentiva musica commerciale risuonare persino fuori dalle sue mura, c'erano ragazzi e ragazze che si baciavano -ed andavano anche oltre- in ogni angolo della sala, corpi sudati che si strusciavano tra di loro, puzza di alcol nell'aria.

Tra le tante persone c'era un gruppo di ragazze indisturbato: Nora ed Amira che si tenevano in disparte e sobrie, Viri che guardava gelosa in lontananza il ragazzo che le piaceva che ballava con altre ragazze, e Inés ed Eva che, ormai brille, ballavano sensualmente accanto a Joana che muoveva i piedi a ritmo di musica divertita dalla situazione.

Faceva caldo, tanto che Joana dovette chiedere alle sue amiche di scusarla perché voleva andare a prendere una boccata d'aria; solitamente era l'anima della festa, ma quella sera c'era qualcosa che non le permetteva di godersi appieno la serata. Aveva notato una ragazza all'università che l'aveva lasciata senza fiato e che si era impossessata dei suoi pensieri.

Il suo volto, il suo corpo, la sua voce, che aveva sentito distrattamente passandole accanto, erano vive nella sua testa e non faceva altro che pensarci. Non le era mai capitato di pensare così tanto a qualcuno, soprattutto non qualcuno del suo stesso sesso. Voleva scatenarsi, togliersela dalla testa, ma più ballava più non riusciva a non pensare a come sarebbe stato ballare con lei, con le proprie mani sulle sue curve.

Con quell'immagine vivida nella sua testa si diresse verso l'uscita del locale e si accese una sigaretta; essa si consumava tra le sue labbra, mentre il fumo volava via assieme alla sua immaginazione. Guardava per terra mentre sentì dei passi avvicinarsi; non alzó lo sguardo, troppo presa dalla cenere che si infrangeva sul cemento.

La voce sottile di una ragazza le chiese se avesse un accendino per farle accendere la sigaretta. Joana sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo marsupio annuendo; cercò l'accendino e poi alzò la testa ulteriormente, osservando la ragazza di fronte a sé. Era _lei_.

Prese coraggio e si avvicinò, accendendo la sigaretta che lei aveva tra le labbra. Le proprie mani sfiorarono le sue che coprivano la sigaretta dal vento, cosicché che la fiamma non si spegnesse.

«Grazie.» disse facendo il primo tiro ed allontanandosi; appoggiò una gamba al muro e abbandonò la testa contro esso chiudendo gli occhi. Joana si prese del tempo per guardarla: così da vicino era ancora più bella. Aveva delle bermuda nere, delle vans del medesimo colore ed una maglia dei Nirvana. Aveva quasi finito la sigaretta. Il polso destro era fasciato da una bandana nera; i lunghi capelli biondi erano raccolti in una coda alta, notò che aveva un piercing: il septum. Aprì gli occhi, di un azzurro così profondo che Joana riuscì a scorgerlo anche da qualche metro di distanza. Voltò la testa verso di lei, gettando il mozzicone per terra.

«Ti piace quel che vedi?» domandò con un ghigno, provando ad essere strafottente ma fallendo miseramente. Joana fece qualche passo verso di lei. Voleva darle corda, vedere se sarebbe riuscita a rubarle anche un solo bacio. Magari così avrebbe capito che non faceva per lei e la sua testa se ne sarebbe liberata.

«Può darsi.» disse inumidendosi le labbra. La bionda fece un sorrisetto che non riuscì a decifrare. 

«Mi chiamo Cris.» disse porgendole una mano. Finalmente sapeva il nome della protagonista dei suoi sogni, che faceva anche ad occhi aperti.

«Joana.» strinse la sua mano.

«Sì lo so.» Joana aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ti ho notata all'università. Sembri un bel tipo.» disse continuando a guardarla. Non riusciva a credere che anche lei l'aveva guardata, magari molteplici volte, come aveva fatto lei.

«Anche io ti avevo già vista.» ammise ricambiando gli sguardi. La bionda la guardó meglio.

L'aveva vista per i corridoi, mentre camminava con i libri sotto braccio, con i capelli legati in modo disordinato. Ma ora, con i capelli sciolti e le mani libere, stava molto meglio. Poteva vedere i suoi occhi castani, con spruzzi più chiari qua e là, le labbra screpolate dalla brezza nonostante avesse un rossetto di cui erano rimasti i residui. Aveva un top nero e dei pantaloni bianchi che le fasciavano le gambe lunghe; i tacchi alti la rendevano di parecchio più alta di Cris, ma a nessuna delle due importava.

«Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli.» prese una ciocca dalle punte viola e la arrotolò su un dito. Joana sentì più caldo di prima e deglutì godendosi quel tocco.

«A me piacciono i tuoi occhi.» disse sincera. «Sono bellissimi.» si bagnò le labbra. Lo sguardo di Cris cadde per un istante su di esse, e lo stesso valse per Joana. Cris si morse il labbro inferiore, lo faceva spesso, ma questo Joana ancora non lo sapeva. Joana prese la sua mano e la condusse in un vicolo buio. Cris si lasciò trascinare, curiosa di sapere cosa avrebbe fatto questa ragazza. Le piaceva, era bella da morire e qualcosa la spingeva verso di lei. La sua mano la stringeva mentre si allontanavano da sguardi indiscreti.

Joana non sapeva perché l'aveva fatto, a lei non piacevano le ragazze, eppure moriva dalla voglia di baciarla. Avrebbe voluto dare la colpa all'alcol, ma la verità è che aveva bevuto poco e niente, era lucida.

Arrivarono in una stradina, e Joana si fermò di fronte a lei. Cris le mise alcune ciocche di capelli dietro la schiena, che accarezzò con le dita, e appoggiò le mani sulle sue braccia. Joana le prese il volto tra le mani, sfiorando le guance con i pollici. Si stava avvicinando lentamente, dandole il tempo di tirarsi indietro. Cris non lo fece, anche lei voleva baciarla dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista.

La bionda sorrise involontariamente; la mora continuava a diminuire la distanza tra di loro, così lentamente che Cris non resistette oltre. Spostò le mani sui suoi fianchi, la spinse contro il suo corpo e premette per un attimo le sue labbra contro quelle di Joana. Durò pochi istanti, ma non era abbastanza. La guardó come per chiederle se potesse procedere. La mora, in risposta, si abbassò e le diede un bacio che fu subito ricambiato.

Cris non riusciva a credere a quello che stava facendo, le piaceva flirtare ma era una da relazione seria, non aveva mai baciato una ragazza senza prima esserci uscita insieme, eppure qualcosa la spingeva a credere che non se ne sarebbe pentita.

Joana non aveva mai baciato una ragazza da sobria, e soprattutto non aveva preso lei l'iniziativa. Le labbra di Cris erano soffici e sapevano di ciliegia, le sue mani le stringevano i fianchi e la attiravano sempre più vicina mentre, con il fiato che si faceva corto, le loro labbra si cercavano in continuazione e le loro lingue si scontravano fameliche.

Si interruppero solo per prendere fiato, Cris camminò, facendo indietreggiare Joana fin quando non si trovò con la schiena al muro. Si alzò in punta di piedi e la baciò nuovamente; le mani di entrambe vagavano alla ricerca di un appiglio, prima sul collo e poi sulle spalle, sui fianchi, sulle natiche. Joana le tirò il labbro inferiore con i denti e sentì Cris avvicinarsi ulteriormente, per quanto possibile, mugugnando a bassa voce, per mantenere intimo il loro momento. La mora aveva una gamba tra quelle dell'altra, si sorreggevano a vicenda.

La bionda, audacemente, scese sul suo collo e Joana chiuse gli occhi, beandosi delle labbra che lasciavano baci umidi e, di tanto in tanto, morsi; si abbandonò con la testa contro il muro, tenendola stretta con le mani dietro la sua nuca.

«Cris...» sussurrò soave al suo orecchio per poi mordere quel piccolo lembo di lobo che non era ricoperto di orecchini. Lei lasciò una scia di baci dal collo, dove già si trovava, fino al mento; si spostò sulla sua guancia sinistra, andando sempre più verso destra, fin quando non trovò nuovamente le sue labbra che intrappolò con le proprie.

La strada era lontana dal rombo delle macchine, i loro respiri affannosi erano l'unico suono che si sentiva, insieme a quello dei loro mugugni e dei loro baci.

Non c'erano lampioni ad illuminarle, ma si sentivano il centro del mondo.

Quell'atto affrettato, compiuto senza averci pensato adeguatamente, le faceva sentire senza controllo ma al contempo capaci di tutto.

Si stringevano, si accarezzavano, si mordevano e chi sa cos'altro sarebbe successo se a Joana non fosse squillato il cellulare.

Si staccò dalle sue labbra, non prima di averle lasciato un bacio a stampo -a cui la bionda rispose con un sorriso-, e cercò di riprendere fiato mentre cercava il cellulare nel marsupio che, intanto, era caduto per terra. Cris la guardò dicendo «scusa» divertita, mentre la mora rispose alla chiamata.

«Sì?» chiese senza neanche controllare da parte di chi fosse la chiamata.

«Jo, sono Amira, dove sei? Stiamo tornando a casa, ti serve un passaggio?» Cris, vicina a Joana, sentì la domanda posta dalla ragazza e le disse senza voce "se vuoi posso accompagnarti io" .

Joana mise la mano sul microfono e chiese a Cris una conferma che non tardò ad arrivare.

«No, grazie Amy. Scusami se vi ho abbandonate ma... ho incontrato una vecchia amica» disse impacciata e mentre guardava la bionda con un ghigno malizioso.

«Non preoccuparti, se vuoi mi spieghi domani.» disse premurosa. «Buonanotte.»

«Sì, ti prometto che domani ti spiego tutto. Buonanotte.» e, così dicendo, riattaccò.

«Andiamo?» chiese Joana affiancandola. La bionda annuì, Joana si incamminò, ma Cris la fermò.

«Aspetta, hai il rossetto sbavato.» con cura, posó il pollice sul suo mento, iniziando a pulirle le labbra.

«Tu hai i capelli arruffati.» disse Joana iniziando ad aggiustarglieli; l'acconciatura precedente si era sciolta e si preoccupò di riacconciarle i capelli in una coda di cavallo ben tirata.

«Ecco magari ora non abbiamo l'aria di due che hanno pomiciato in un vicolo buio.» disse Cris dandole prima un buffetto sul naso e poi ridendo, e Joana la seguì a ruota.

«Hai parcheggiato lontano da qui?» chiese Joana standole accanto.

«No, siamo abbastanza vicine.» disse la bionda svoltando in una strada piena di luci.

Joana la guardó mentre camminava, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come fosse possibile che fino a qualche decina di minuti prima si stavano baciando; lei, a cui erano sempre piaciuti i ragazzi, aveva avuto il proprio miglior bacio da una ragazza. E non era una qualsiasi, era la più bella che avesse mai visto.

Cris sentiva il suo sguardo bruciarle addosso, voleva guardarla anche lei ma sapeva che, se l'avesse fatto, sarebbero finite in un'altra stradina e quella volta non sarebbe stata in grado di fermarsi.

«Che cosa studi?» chiese Joana rompendo il silenzio creatosi.

«Architettura. Vedo un edificio come se fosse la mia vita, e mi piace pensare che spetta solo a me farlo stare in piedi ed impedirgli di crollare.» disse Cris; dopo tutti quei pensieri, spesso impuri, sulla ragazza dai capelli viola, e poi quel bacio, credeva di potersi fidare. Certo, dire il motivo per cui aveva scelto una facoltà non era la più grande confessione che potesse farle, ma si parte dal basso, no? Poco a poco.

«E tu?» le chiese, poi, genuinamente curiosa.

«Medicina, vorrei diventare cardiologa perché mi piace far battere il cuore alle persone.» disse Joana mentre Cris la guardava come per chiederle se fosse seria. La mora scoppiò a ridere mentre la bionda inclinò la testa un mínimo, sconvolta da questa «battuta» .

«Scherzo, scherzo, studio medicina perché mi piace aiutare le persone; immagina di salvare la vita di qualcuno, quella persona te ne sarà grata per tutta la vita e... sarebbe bello ricevere gratitudine.» scrollò le spalle mordendosi l'interno della guancia.

Cris si fermò vicino ad un palo della luce. Joana la guardò confusa, mentre lei prese una chiave dalla sua tasca; si accinse a sbloccare la catena di una bicicletta nera, tirò indietro il cavalletto e la girò verso le strada. Prese un paio di guantini da sotto il sedile della bici e se li infilò lentamente. «Puoi accomodarti.» disse sedendosi sul proprio sedile ed accendendo la luce che si trovava poco sotto il manubrio.

Joana si sedette su un sedile montato sul portapacchi e mise le mani sulle spalle di Cris per tenersi salda. La proprietaria della bici iniziò a pedalare, viaggiando per Madrid. Era, ormai, notte fonda. Per le strade c'erano poche macchine, Joana si guardava attorno, non aveva mai prestato attenzione alla bellezza notturna della sua città. Le ciocche viola volavano via per via del vento; vide Cris rabbrividire per colpa della brezza e mise le mani sulle sue braccia, portandole su e giù, provando a darle calore.

La bionda sorrise sotto i caldi tocchi dell'altra, continuando a far roteare le ruote e svoltando in altre strade seguendo le indicazioni della mora. Non servivano altre parole, non in quel momento. Illuminate dai lampioni, con un senso di libertà che le pervadeva, Joana, dopo aver detto a Cris dove si trovava la destinazione, chiuse gli occhi lasciando che il vento le graffiasse il volto.

Le ruote stridettero contro il cemento, segno che la bicicletta si era fermata.

«Eccoci qui.» disse Cris spostando alcune ciocche che le erano volate sulla sua fronte; Joana scese dalla bicicletta, togliendo, a malincuore, le mani dalle braccia della ragazza. Cris avvertì un senso di freddo, ma non lo diede a vedere.

«Grazie per il passaggio.» disse la mora grattandosi la nuca.

«Figurati, grazie a te per avermi riscaldata.» rispose la bionda con un sorriso. Rimasero con gli occhi incatenati gli uni negli altri. Quelli piccoli, color nocciola, di Joana in contrasto con quelli grandi, del colore del cielo, di Cris.

Quest'ultima scrutò attentamente la ragazza che aveva di fronte; le sembrava strano da pensare, perché l'aveva vista solo poche volte, ma le pareva che diventasse più bella ad ogni occhiata. La mente di Joana fu invasa dallo stesso pensiero.

«Posso avere un altro bacio?» disse la mora prima di potersi rendere conto di quello che aveva detto. Stava arrivando l'alba, suo padre sarebbe presto andato al lavoro e se fosse uscito di casa, e l'avesse vista baciare una ragazza, sarebbe andato su tutte le furie, ma non le importava. Il desiderio era scappato dalla sua bocca quasi implorante di essere esaudito e la bionda decise di accontentarla. Si sporse in avanti, tenendo ferma la bici con il proprio corpo, le prese il mento tra due dita, chiuse gli occhi e le lasciò un tenero bacio sulle labbra.

Si allontanò lentamente, riaprendo gli occhi; si leccò le labbra, strofinandole tra loro, e accarezzò una sua guancia con il pollice. Joana sorrise per quella carezza che le aveva mosso qualcosa nello stomaco.

«Buonanotte.» disse a bassa voce Cris quasi sulle sue labbra.

«Buonanotte.» ripeté Joana mettendole dietro l'orecchio una ciocca bionda che era volata via. «Spero di rivederti presto.» disse sincera.

«Farò in modo che accada, non preoccuparti. Cerca di sopravvivere senza le mie labbra, se ci riesci.» disse Cris con un ghigno malizioso per poi ammiccare.

«E tu cerca di montarti meno la testa.» rispose Joana ridendo e avviandosi verso casa sua.

«Ci vediamo.» Cris rimase a guardarla fin quando non entrò nel portone, per accertarsi che non le succedesse niente in quel breve tratto di strada. Dopodiché riprese a pedalare verso casa propria.

Joana entrò in casa, muovendosi lentamente per non far svegliare i suoi genitori; si spogliò, si tolse il trucco e, dopo essersi messa il pigiama, si gettò sul letto infilandosi le dita tra i capelli.

Non aveva ancora realizzato cosa fosse successo, si chiedeva come fosse possibile che le piacesse una ragazza, non le era mai successo prima. Nei giorni precedenti aveva provato a convincersi del contrario, dicendosi che pensava a lei solo perché voleva diventarle amica, ma prendeva soltanto in giro se stessa. Era inutile negarlo, era attratta da quella ragazza, di cui finalmente sapeva il nome, fisicamente e, ora che aveva avuto la possibilità di parlarle, anche mentalmente.

Si sfiorò le labbra con le dita, pensando a quanto successo non troppo tempo prima, ricordando il sapore della sua bocca sulla propria. Strinse il cuscino a sé, chiuse gli occhi, si addormentò con l'immagine della bionda che le baciava il collo e solo lei sa cosa sognò durante quella notte che si sfumava per dar spazio alla luce del giorno.

*******


	2. Instagram

Cris si svegliò di buon umore quel giorno; il mezzodì era già passato, si avvicinava il pomeriggio, e lei, seduta alla sua scrivania, pensava a Joana. Il suo volto le era rimasto impresso nella mente, vivido, e ne stava tracciando i contorni su un foglio, lasciando che la matita desse origine alla sua figura. 

Non era la prima volta che le dedicava un disegno. Quando l'aveva vista, quel giorno, all'università, il suo cuore aveva perso un battito di fronte alla sua bellezza; durante le lezioni non prestó attenzione, troppo concentrata sul cuore palpitante che prendeva forma sotto i movimenti precisi della sua penna. 

Questo schizzo, però, era più intimo; raffigurava proprio lei, ed era palese: c'erano i suoi lunghi capelli mossi, di cui aveva accarezzato la morbidezza; la sua bocca, che aveva avuto l'onore di baciare; e le sue mani, con le dita sottili, che l'avevano sfiorata, graffiata e, oserei dire, eccitata con il semplice tocco. Nero su bianco, gli unici punti ravvivati da un minimo di colore erano le punte dei capelli, tinte con diverse sfumature di viola, i suoi occhi, con spruzzi marroni, e le labbra rosee. 

La situazione non era tanto diversa a casa Bianchi. Joana, con la testa fra le nuvole, si alzò dal letto e si diresse in bagno. Si spogliò e si lasciò bagnare dal getto dell'acqua calda, mentre la riproduzione casuale della sua playlist suonava canzoni di diversi generi musicali. 

**_ehi, bionda_ **  
**_beato chi ti sposa_ **  
**_le mie mani e le tue mani sono leggerezza_ **  
**_bionda_ **  
**_chiunque si innamora_ **  
**_ti arresterei per quell'eccesso di bellezza_ **

Ascoltò le parole che recitava il cantante e non poté fare a meno di pensare a Cris. Aveva cercato di non rimuginare nuovamente sulla sera precedente, ma ora le sembrava impossibile. Le gocce che le cadevano sul corpo le ricordavano le mani della bionda a contatto con la propria pelle. Deglutì, infilò le dita tra i propri capelli, fece un respiro profondo e chiuse il rubinetto. 

Durante i giorni precedenti aveva provato a convincersi che ciò che provava nei confronti della bionda era invidia, perché _**voleva essere come lei**_. Si stava prendendo in giro perché di essere come lei non le importava, _**voleva**_ semplicemente _**avere lei**_. 

Era diventata il suo chiodo fisso, non faceva che pensare a lei anche se non la conosceva affatto. Era frustrata: non era una tipa romantica, non aveva una vita sentimentale attiva ma compensava con quella sessuale. Credeva che, così facendo, non sarebbe mai rimasta ferita. 

Aveva spesso e volentieri deriso le sue amiche perché parlavano sempre di ragazzi e tutti quei discorsi da diabete non facevano per lei. «Non voglio passare le mie giornate pensando ad una persona e domandandomi se anche lei stia pensando a me.» disse una volta alle ragazze, eppure ora nella sua testa c'era solo un paio di occhi azzurri e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se anche _ **lei**_ la stesse pensando. 

«Un giorno ti innamorerai e sarai tu quella che ci darà fastidio con delle frasi smielate.» le rispose Viri. 

«Ne dubito altamente.» disse sicura di sé. Se a quel tempo qualcuno le avesse detto che a distanza di qualche anno avrebbe avuto una cotta per _**una ragazza**_ , lei gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Ora che si trovava in quella posizione non sapeva cosa fare. 

Aveva l'urgente bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno e chiese ad Amira se le andasse di incontrarsi e pranzare assieme. Lei era una ragazza mulatta, slanciata, magra e che vestiva sempre in modo casual; era la sua migliore amica da tutta la vita: si erano conosciute alla scuola primaria perché Amira si era seduta accanto a lei e da quel momento avevano legato sempre di più.

Finì di prepararsi, indossò dei pantaloni mimetici ed una felpa color giallo fluorescente, ed uscì dirigendosi verso casa di Amira. Durante il tragitto in metro, cercó il nome "cris" nella barra delle ricerche di instagram, sperando di trovare il suo profilo tra i tanti account. Scorse tra i tanti nomi finché non la trovò: _**cristinanoexiste**_. Il profilo era privato e dovette inviarle una richiesta per seguirla; essa non tardó ad essere accettata e fu subito ricambiata. 

Joana guardó attentamente le foto della ragazza, che la immortalavano in diverse posizioni, ed i suoi disegni, che la lasciarono impressionata. 

Dall'altra parte dello schermo, Cris stava facendo la stessa cosa, guardando le foto della ragazza dai capelli viola. Ce n'era una in cui era appesa a testa in giù ad un albero, una in cui abbracciava un manico da scopa con una parrucca, alcune con le sue amiche, alcune con un ragazzo (che non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse), ed altre foto per lo più in pose stupide e poco sobrie. 

Joana arrivò alla fermata dove Amira la aspettava, infilò il cellulare nella tasca del pantalone e si diresse dalla sua amica.

«Ciao Ami» disse affrettandosi ad abbracciarla, mettendole le braccia dietro il collo. «Scusami se ieri non mi sono più fatta vedere o sentire, ma.. h-ho avuto un contrattempo.» si staccò dalla sua amica e si grattò la nuca, non sapendo come tirare fuori l'argomento "Cris".

«Tranquilla, immagino già come sia andata a finire la tua serata...» rispose Amira ammiccando con un sorriso malizioso stampato sul volto ed indicando il succhiotto che aveva sul collo, di cui Joana non si era accorta.

«Idiota.» disse Joana sorridendo e dandole un pugno sul braccio. «C'è stato _**solo un bacio**_.» disse e si sfiorò le labbra, ricordando il sapore di quelle della bionda. «Anche se spero che ce ne sia un altro.» affermò ad alta voce e si sorprese delle sue stesse parole. 

«Wow, chi mai avrebbe pensato che ti sarebbe importato incontrare un ragazzo una seconda volta.» la protagonista della frase abbassò il volto, sperando che la sua amica non sarebbe scappata non appena le avesse detto che la persona che voleva vedere una seconda volta non era un ragazzo. «E come si chiama?» chiese curiosa la mulatta iniziando a camminare per le strade del centro madrileño. 

«Cris.» disse voltandosi a guardare Amira. 

«Cris di Cristian o di Christopher?»

«Cris di Cristina...» ammise arrossendo e guardando per terra. 

Amira si fermò di scatto e si mise di fronte a Joana, abbassandosi sulle ginocchia per poterla guardare negli occhi, nonostante lo sguardo basso. «Perchè non mi guardi? Di cosa ti vergogni?» chiese confusa. 

«Di niente.» disse Joana alzando lo sguardo ed indicando con il cenno del capo una panchina vicina; Amira annuì, e andarono a sedersi su essa. «Non è che mi vergogno, è che... pensavo avresti dato di matto.» disse iniziando a mordersi l'unghia del pollice destro, cosa che faceva spesso quando era nervosa. 

«E perché avrei dovuto dare di matto?» 

«Non lo so, a dire il vero. É che non mi era mai piaciuto nessuno prima d'ora e d'un tratto si presenta lei e non riesco a togliermela dalla testa, ed è snervante perchè vorrei essere in grado di concentrarmi anche su altro, poi è una ragazza e ho letto che i musulmani decapitano i gay e pensavo che non appena te lo avessi detto avresti smesso di parlarmi.» disse la mora tutto d'un fiato senza mai smettere di guardarsi le gambe.

«Frena Jo, mi sono persa un po' di tempo fa.» disse ridacchiando Amira. «Non mi interessa se ti innamorerai di un ragazzo o una ragazza, fin quando sei felice per me puoi stare con chi vuoi.» aggiunse ricomponendosi.

«Davvero?» chiese Joana alzando, finalmente, lo sguardo e guardando negli occhi la sua migliore amica.

«Davvero. E poi non so dove hai letto che i musulmani tagliano la testa ai gay ma la mia religione non mi impedirà di esserti amica, l'islam insegna a non giudicare nessuno.» la mulatta prese tra le proprie mani la mano di Joana e ne accarezzò il dorso.

«Grazie Ami.» si asciugò le lacrime e abbracciò la ragazza di fronte a sé. Le serviva davvero sentirsi rassicurata da qualcuno; si sentiva diversa, ma sapere che era accettata nonostante la sua diversità le riempiva il cuore di gioia.

Amira sorrise abbracciandola e tenendola stretta; i momenti di tenerezza di Joana erano più unici che rari e voleva goderselo appieno. 

«Non serve ringraziarmi. Amiana è la cosa più vera che ci sia.» Joana rise leggermente a quelle parole ma si strinse ulteriormente tra le braccia della musulmana che le dava pacche rassicuranti sulla schiena. 

Entrambe si volevano molto bene e tenevano l'una all'altra più di qualsiasi altra cosa e, nonostante non l'avessero mai ammesso ad alta voce, entrambe sapevano che era vero.

«Allora, come vi siete conosciute? Voglio sapere tutti i dettagli.» disse Amira sciogliendo l'abbraccio e battendo le mani. 

* _**flashback***_

_Joana si trovava tra i corridoi dell'università, reduce da una lezione di genetica, e si stava dirigendo verso le sue amiche che l'aspettavano dall'altra parte dell'edificio. Si affrettò a raggiungere il luogo di incontro, per dimostrare che poteva non arrivare sempre in ritardo, e si sedette su degli scalini_

_Lasciò vagare lo sguardo che si posò su una figura sola, seduta sul cornicione di una finestra, con la schiena appoggiata al muro e gli occhi rivolti verso l'esterno della struttura. Aveva delle cuffie nere in testa, una maglia bianca a maniche lunghe e da sopra di essa una maglietta a maniche corte rossa su cui riuscì a scorgere una scritta che non fu in grado di decifrare; indossava un paio di leggins neri e calzava delle converse del medesimo colore._

_Con la mano sinistra impugnava una matita, sulle gambe aveva un blocco da disegno e qualche volta muoveva la mina sul foglio con movimenti delicati del polso e sembrava che il mondo esterno non la scalfisse minimamente._

_Joana osservò attentamente i suoi capelli biondi, lunghi e lisci, che le ricadevano oltre le spalle, le labbra carnose e il naso all'insù che rendevano il suo profilo il più perfetto che avesse mai visto._

**_***_ **

«Pensai subito che fosse bellissima, e anche se all'inizio non volevo convincermi che mi piacesse in quel senso, ho capito che era inutile negarlo. Se l'avessi rivista a scuola mi sarei fatta forza e avrei iniziato a parlarle, però ieri mi ha chiesto di accenderle la sigaretta fuori dalla discoteca e ci siamo presentate. Da cosa nasce cosa e... siamo finite a pomiciare in una stradina.» concluse il suo monologo guardando la sua migliore amica. 

«E così ti stai innamorando di una ragazza, eh?» disse Amira con un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul volto. 

«Innamorata è un parolone... mi piace, è solo una cotta.» Joana scrolló le spalle arrossendo. 

«"PeNsAi sUbItO cHe fOsSe bElLiSsImA."» disse Amira scimmiottando il tono di voce della sua amica. «Guardati, sei diventata un pomodoro solo a parlare di lei.» continuò canzonandola. 

«Smettila.» Joana le diede un pugno scherzoso sul braccio. 

«Va bene la smetto, ma se le cose si fanno serie voglio conoscere la persona che mi ha ridotto così Joana Soto Peña.» aggiunse ridacchiando Amira. 

*******

Il resto della giornata passó tranquillamente, Joana si sentiva molto più libera e leggera e si notava anche nei suoi sorrisi che erano certamente più spontanei. 

Quando il cielo si stava ormai oscurendo, Joana salutó Amira e si diresse a casa; salí le scale, arrivò nella sua stanza e, dopo aver indossato il pigiama, si stese sul letto con il proprio cellulare. Trascorse qualche minuto sui social, fin quando non vide una notifica apparire sul suo schermo: "cristinanoexiste ti ha inviato un messaggio". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso se ho tardato tanto nell'aggiornamento della storia ma non ero a casa mia e sono riuscita a scrivere poco e niente. Inoltre volevo chieder venia per questo capitolo di passaggio, non preoccupatevi, nei prossimi le nostre due protagoniste interagiranno di più. Non ho la più pallida idea di come andrà a finire ma vi assicuro che cercherò di essere più presente per dar voce alla storia di Joana e della sua Cris. 
> 
> Grazie a chi è ancora qui, 
> 
> vostra, 
> 
> -una croana e rizhene shipper


	3. Insopportabilmente sdolcinato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris invia Joana ad un appuntamento e quest'ultima accetta.

Joana si affrettò ad aprire la notifica curiosa di sapere cosa le avesse scritto Cris. 

Al settimo cielo, la mora emise un suono molto acuto, simile ad un urlo strozzato ed iniziò a saltellare per la stanza con un sorriso smagliante stampato sul volto. Cercò di mantenere la calma e chiamò Amira al cellulare.

«Aaaaaa» fu ciò che sentì la mulatta nonappena rispose. 

«"Ciao Amira, come stai? Ti disturbo?" è così che si inizia una chiamata, non privando l'interlocutore dei suoi timpani.» disse sarcasticamente Amira abbassando il volume per evitare di diventare sorda. 

«Scusa, ma ho una buona notizia.» disse frettolosamente Joana. 

«Ma non mi dire, non l'avevo intuito. Raccontami.» Amira nascose il suo entusiasmo, ma la verità è che era veramente felice di sentire la sua migliore amica così euforica; pensava che ciò fosse merito, in qualche modo, di Cris. A Joana non era mai piaciuto nessuno prima di lei, ma Amira non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse qualcuno che l'avrebbe resa cotta. Non avrebbe mai pensato che quel qualcuno sarebbe stata una ragazza, ma non le importava, se il risultato era la sua felicità. 

«Ho un appuntamento con Cris.» esclamò eccitata la ragazza dai capelli viola andando a stendersi sul letto. «Mi ha inviato un messaggio chiedendomi di vederci e domani sera usciamo.» incrociò le gambe e prese a guardare il soffitto. 

«Non perde tempo, la ragazza.» affermò stupita Amira.

«È letteralmente la stessa cosa che le ho detto io!» disse ridacchiando Joana. «Ma come dovrei vestirmi? Cosa dovrei fare? Non ho mai avuto un appuntamento, lo sai.» disse iniziando a preoccuparsi dell'impressione che avrebbe dato. Non ne aveva motivo -avrebbe pensato se fosse stata lucida-, perché era palese che Cris fosse interessata a conoscere Joana, tanto quanto Joana voleva conoscere Cris. Non sapeva cosa si faceva in situazioni del genere: non poteva neanche dire di averlo visto nei film perché i film romantici non facevano proprio per lei e, quei pochi che aveva visto, li aveva visti talmente tanto tempo prima, che neanche se ne ricordava.

«Tranquilla, Jo, non andare in panico. Sii te stessa e le piacerai di sicuro.» Amira ci mise tutta la sincerità che possedeva in quella frase. Era convinta che, se Joana avesse detto determinate cose solo per compiacere Cris, di sicuro non avrebbe fatto una bella impressione; se, invece, avesse detto ciò che davvero pensava e si fosse mostrata senza filtri -così come era abituata ad essere-, Cris l'avrebbe adorata. 

«Tu dici?» chiese Joana schiacciando il cellulare tra la guancia e il collo e mettendosi le mani tra i lunghi capelli.

«Sì, io dico; non pensarci troppo, verrà da sé.» scrollò le spalle, invano, visto che la sua amica non poteva vederla.

«Grazie Amy, di nuovo. Se non ci fossi tu, impazzirei.» e, a quelle parole, Amira rise contagiando la sua amica. 

«Beh io vado a dormire, cerca di farlo anche tu.» disse sapendo che, probabilmente, Joana avrebbe continuato a pensare all'appuntamento e avrebbe dormito poco e niente. 

«Ci proverò. Buonanotte sorella.»

«Buonanotte bellissima.» e, così dicendo, riattaccò. 

Joana si mise su un fianco, lasciò il cellulare sul comodino e abbracciò il peluche a forma di rana con cui dormiva da quando era piccola; si addormentò dopo del tempo indeterminato pensando che il peluche le ricordava gli occhi di Cris. 

***

Dopo una mattinata trascorsa in solitudine all'università, visto che le sue amiche non avevano lezioni il venerdì, Joana era tornata a casa e aveva trascorso l'intero pomeriggio ad immaginare come sarebbe stato stare con Cris e conoscere qualcosa su di lei. 

Aveva finito di prepararsi ed era andata da sua madre.

«Mamma io esco, non so quando torno, okay?» chiese avviandosi verso la porta sperando che la madre non le facesse altre domande.

«Con chi esci?» chiese lei, invece, guardandola dalla testa ai piedi.

«Esco con le solite persone da 4 anni, mamma.» Joana sollevò gli occhi per rendere la sua bugia più credibile. «Mi viene a prendere un'amica di Nora e poi raggiungiamo le altre.» disse sperando di essere abbastanza convincente.

La madre assottigliò lo sguardo per vedere se, sotto pressione, la figlia le avrebbe rivelato qualcosa in più. Sembrò crederle. «Va bene, salutami Amira.» disse infine con un sorriso amabile mentre Joana si accingeva ad aprire la porta. 

«Sarà fatto, ci vediamo.» uscì di casa e scese velocemente le scale.

Erano le 21:13 e si sorprese di se stessa, visto che solitamente era la ritardataria del gruppo. Quando chiuse il portone sentì dele ruote stridere ed un'auto fermarsi vicino al marciapiede. Il finestrino si abbassò e le rivelò la folta chioma bionda di Cris che la guardava con un ghigno sulle labbra. «Allora stalker, sali o no?» chiese avvicinandosi alla maniglia della portiera per aprirla.

Joana, impacciata, salì in macchina, non sapendo come salutarla. «Buonasera.» disse insicura chiudendo lo sportello e guardando Cris che, a differenza sua, sembrava molto a suo agio. La bionda, infatti, si sporse verso Joana e le lasciò un bacio all'angolo della bocca. 

«Buonasera anche a te, Violetta.» Cris strofinò le labbra tra di loro e tornò al suo posto di guida, mettendo in moto. «Ti piace il cibo italiano? C'è un nuovo locale non molto lontano da qui, potremmo andarci, se ti va.» voltò un attimo il volto per sentire la sua risposta.

«Certo che mi va.» va bene qualsiasi posto, pensò Joana guardandola a sua volta mentre la bionda iniziava a guidare. «Ho origini italiane.» la malinconia la invase al ricordo della terra dei suoi genitori che spesso e volentieri aveva il piacere di poter visitare.

«Piena di bellezze l'Italia.» disse con un sorriso provocatorio svoltando in una strada a Joana sconosciuta. Ommioddio, sta spudoratamente flirtando! pensò avvampando la mora. «Io invece sono argentina, mi sono trasferita qui quando ero piccola.» le rispose la bionda cercando di non guardare troppo spesso Joana, per evitare di scontrarsi con altre auto.

«Com'è vivere in Argentina? A me piacerebbe andarci.» chiese curiosa la passeggera.

«Vorrei darti una risposta accurata, ma in realtà non mi ricordo molto come sia viverci. Ci sono andata qualche volta per visitare i miei parenti, ed è un bel paese, ma preferisco la Spagna.» spiegò pacata la guidatrice mentre Joana la ascoltava annuendo di tanto in tanto. «Siamo arrivate.» disse poi Cris spegnendo la macchina e accingendosi ad aprire la propria portiera. Joana si tolse la cintura; la bionda si affrettò a raggiungere il lato del passeggero e, dopo aver aperto lo sportello, porse una mano a Joana per aiutarla a scendere dalla macchina. Lei la afferrò, imbarazzata, poiché nessuno aveva mai fatto un gesto simile per lei, e le rivolse un flebile "grazie". 

«Figurati.» le disse con un sorriso Cris iniziando a camminare verso il ristorante con una mano sulla schiena della mora. «Buonasera, volevo chiederle se ci fosse posto per due persone.» chiese Cris con un tono di voce più serio ad un cameriere che le portò verso un tavolino appartato. 

Il locale era rustico, quasi ricordava una baita; le luci erano soffuse e creavano un'atmosfera piacevole agli occhi. C'era una band che suonava musica in sottofondo ma fortunatamente era facile riuscire a parlare. Le mura di legno erano ricoperte di quadri che ritraevano alcune città italiane. 

Le sedie erano riposte una di fronte all'altra; sul tavolo quadrato vi era una delicata tovaglia color panna. Prima che Cris facesse altro che potesse metterla a disagio, Joana si permise di scostarle la sedia per poi farla sedere, guadagnandosi una risatina dalla bionda. 

«Grazie, signorina Joana...» prese il tovagliolo gentilmente piegato nel piatto di ceramica e se lo mise sulle gambe dopodiché aspettò che lei le dicesse il suo cognome. 

«Soto, Soto Peña.» disse la mora accomodandosi di fronte a lei. 

Illuminati così, gli occhi azzurri di Cris assunsero diverse sfumature e Joana ne rimase incantata. Aveva i capelli sciolti che le incorniciavano il viso roseo e pieno; le labbra carnose erano ricoperte da un rossetto viola scuro e lo sguardo era ravvivato da una matita nera che contornava i suoi grandi occhi rotondi. Aveva una maglietta nera ed una giacca casual di un viola simile a quello delle ciocche tinte di Joana. Le gambe erano fasciate da un paio di jeans scuri ed ai piedi calzava le stesse vans nere che aveva due giorni prima.

Descrivendola in una parola, era bellissima.

«Si figuri, signorina...» disse Joana iniziando a versare l'acqua nei bicchieri di entrambe. 

«Bianchi Acosta.» disse Cristina prendendo una fetta di pane da un cestino che era posto al centro del tavolo. 

Si guardarono per un interminabile lasso di tempo, ogni tanto si scambiavano dei sorrisi complici; Joana era abituata a riempire i momenti di silenzio con qualche aneddoto curioso o divertente, ma in quel momento preferí tacere. Suonerà sdolcinato ed un insopportabile cliché, ma non servivano parole perché era tutto perfetto così com'era: con la musica che suonava in lontananza, i loro sguardi incatenati, e le mani che si avvicinavano sempre più fino a far sfiorare le punte delle dita.

Il cameriere arrivò prendendo le loro ordinazioni e interruppe quel momento ai loro occhi magico.

«Cosa vi porto signorine?» chiese con un accento palesemente italiano soffermandosi forse troppo sulla scollatura della maglia rosa che portava Joana. Al che la mora cercó di coprirsi con le braccia.

«Per me un risotto alla milanese.» disse Joana chiudendo il menù che aveva aperto frettolosamente aperto nonappena aveva avvertito la presenza di una terza persona.

«Per me degli gnocchi al pesto.» disse Cris con un accento argentino che fece sorridere Joana sotto i baffi.

«E da bere?» chiese il cameriere appuntando le loro ordinazioni sul proprio taccuino.

«Una bottiglia di vino bianco, per favore.» disse Joana cercando l'approvazione di Cris con lo sguardo che non tardó ad arrivare.

«Perfetto.» affermò il cameriere prendendo i due menù e congedandosi. 

Cris guardó il ragazzo che andava via chiedendosi come un pene-dotato potesse essere talmente stupido da iniziare a spogliare una ragazza con gli occhi solo perché ella porta una maglietta scollata. 

«È molto bello questo posto, grazie per avermici portata.» disse sincera Joana guardandosi attorno e soffermandosi sul quadro che raffigurava Firenze, la sua città italiana preferita. 

«Figurati, grazie a te per aver accettato di uscire con me.» le rispose Cris osservando il suo profilo privo di imperfezioni. 

«Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi. Penso che si sia capito ma mi attrai molto, voglio conoscerti meglio.» disse Joana guardandola negli occhi e Cris le rispose con un sorriso genuino. 

«Allora conosciamoci.» affermò la bionda prendendo il piatto portatole da un cameriere. «Quando sei nata?» chiese puntando alcuni gnocchi con la forchetta. 

«Il 12 novembre del 2002.» disse Joana per poi mangiare un cucchiaio del suo risotto. 

«Io il 7 luglio 2001. Sai che scorpione e cancro sono molto compatibili come segni?» disse la bionda alludendo al proprio segno zodiacale. 

«Credi nell'oroscopo e nello zodiaco?» chiese sorpresa la mora, non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. 

«Mi piace pensare che sia tutto scritto nelle stelle, anche se non sono sempre affidabili.» si versò un po' di vino nel bicchiere e ne versò altrettanto nel bicchiere di Joana. 

«Sembra una frase di "colpa delle stelle".» disse Joana con tono divertito nonostante fosse piuttosto seria; ingoiò un altro cucchiaio di risotto per evitare di dire qualcosa che fosse fuori luogo: magari questo commento l'ha offesa, pensò lei, ma Cris ridacchiò e continuarono a parlare. 

«Cosa ti piace fare nel tempo libero?» chiese poi curiosa Joana. La mora si versò un altro bicchiere di vino ma Cris rifiutò perché doveva guidare. 

«Disegno; non sono capolavori ma mi aiuta ad esprimermi. Magari una volta posso farti un ritratto.» Un altro ritratto. 

«Certo! Ne sarei onorata. Ho visto alcuni dei tuoi disegni su instagram, sei molto brava.» In realtà li ho studiati attentamente, ma meglio non dirglielo. 

«Grazie.» disse arrossendo Cris e pulendosi le labbra perché aveva finito il suo piatto. «E tu cosa fai?»

«Diciamo che suono la chitarra; ho imparato vedendo dei tutorial su youtube e qualche volta provo ad inventare delle melodie per i miei testi, ma non è niente di che.» disse imbarazzata Joana; all'apparenza sembrava una persona molto piena di sè ma in realtà non le piaceva molto parlare della propria persona e vantarsi di ciò che faceva. Per questo si esercitava a casa sua solo quando le capitava di essere sola. 

«Beh questa è la tua opinione, secondo me devi solo crederci un po' di più. Posso ascoltarti qualche volta?» chiese Cris; anche se non sapeva come fosse la sua voce, era sicura che le sarebbe piaciuta comunque. 

«Uhm sì, certo, perché no.» disse incerta la mora grattandosi la nuca. 

Dopo aver parlato dei testi di Joana e dei disegni di Cris, si alzarono e andarono a pagare la cena; divisero il conto equamente e ringraziarono il cameriere che le aveva servite. 

Il tragitto dal ristorante a casa di Joana fu tutt'altro che silenzioso. Parlarono, parlarono e parlarono ancora anche dopo essere arrivate a destinazione. Dalle cose più stupide agli aneddoti malinconici che si scambiarono, entrambe capirono che l'interesse che serbavano l'una nei confronti dell'altra andava sempre più crescendo.

Cris scoprì che Joana era la figlia più piccola e che aveva tre fratelli più grandi che non erano molto presenti nella sua vita. L'unico con cui aveva buoni rapporti era Dani, loro coetaneo. 

Joana, invece, scoprì che Cris era figlia unica e che si erano trasferiti per via del lavoro di suo padre. 

Durante un tratto di strada in radiò passò un pezzo spagnolo di qualche anno prima ed iniziarono a cantarlo a squarciagola. Se qualcuno le avesse viste avrebbe probabilmente avrebbe pensato che fossero ubriache, dal modo in cui gridavano per poi restare senza fiato "ella e' calla'íta, pero pa'l sexo e' atrevida".

Erano quasi le due di notte quando dovettero, a malincuore, salutarsi. 

«Grazie tante per questa serata, mi sono divertita molto con te.» disse Joana, ed era la verità; quella era stata una delle serate più piacevoli della sua vita.

«Avevi dubbi?» chiese presuntuosa la bionda; al che la mora le diede un pugnetto sul braccio e disse a bassa voce "idiota". Cris si avvicinò lentamente a lei, Joana chiuse gli occhi sentendo il suo respiro quasi sul collo; le labbra della bionda si posarono delicatamente tra le labbra e la guancia della mora e quest'ultima aggrottò le sopracciglia riaprendo gli occhi proprio quando l'altra stava tornando sul proprio sedile. 

«È palese che ci piacciamo, ma non mettiamoci fretta, okay? Magari se fossimo precipitose rovineremmo tutto.» disse Cris notando il cipiglio formatosi sul volto di Joana quando non l'aveva baciata sulle labbra, come lei sperava.

«Okay, mi va bene andare con calma.» annuì Joana trovandosi d'accordo con quanto appena detto da Cris.

«Con calma.» ripeté fermamente la bionda. «Allora buonanotte.» disse accarezzandole una guancia.

«Buonanotte.» rispose la mora dandole un bacio sulla guancia e poi aprendo lo sportello della macchina per poter scendere. Mentre si avviava verso il portone si voltò per vedere se Cris fosse già andata via; era ancora lì, che la osservava con uno di quei sorrisi che avrebbe solitamente descritto come "insopportabilmente sdolcinato". Le mandò un bacio volante e la bionda fece finta di acchiapparlo per poi sfrecciare nuovamente verso casa sua.

Sembravano due tredicenni che hanno a che fare con il primo amore e, sebbene non avessero tredici anni, sarebbero state entrambe l'una il primo amore dell'altra.

*******


	4. ANNUNCIO

Siccome ho perso l'ispirazione per queste storia (e credo si sia notato visto che non aggiorno dallo scorso anno), uso questo spazio per informare i miei lettori che questa storia si interrompe qui. È passato talmente tanto tempo che ormai le Cris e Joana di questa AU stanno organizzando il matrimonio, purtroppo non sono riuscita neanche a raccontare l'inizio della relazione; per questo mi dispiace molto visto che ho notato, con piacere, che la fanfiction stava piacendo ma quando le parole non vengono da sé preferisco non scrivere nulla piuttosto che scrivere cose di cui non sono completamente convinta. Mi sono dilungata come al solito ma va bene così. Grazie per avermi seguita e per aver ascoltato, o meglio letto, la storia che avevo da raccontare ma questa si conclude qui. Se mai dovessi essere ispirata per altre narrazioni le renderei comunque pubbliche qui sul mio profilo ao3 (e anche su wattpad dove mi chiamo nosekedecirte) ma non è questo il momento per farlo. Grazie ancora per i voti e per i commenti, alla prossima :)


End file.
